Charlie's Angels, The New Generation
by Pretty Little Liar Ryls
Summary: A new generation of Angels. Naive, and younger than ever. Rylee, Emma, and Jilli must over come many challenges to become perfect spies.Well, as good as the old generation anyways. Crushes, kidnappings, love, danger, and new enemies. The stakes are higher than ever for this generation of Charlie's Angels.


**So, my mom and her best friend gave me this inspiration. Today, my best friend, little sister, and I were have a water fight in my very COLD pool. I think I have a bit of hypothermia. Anyhoo, here you go. The next generation of Charlie's Angels!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything but new characters and plot.**

Rylee had a relatively normal life. Jilli had a relatively normal life. Emma had a relatively normal life. Until Charlie came. Charlie changed everything. It all started like this...

Rylee laid in her front yard, reading a book. "Rylee!" her mom called. "Coming!" Rylee rolled onto her back. She was about to stand when someone stood in front of her. "Um, hey, you're blocking the sun." she said. The man chuckled. Rylee was angered by this. Sure, she looked small and innocent, but she could beat the crap out of people. "Move!" she exclaimed.

"But, dear Rylee, I need to talk to you." the man said. That was it. She had enough. She kicked him in the stomach and grabbed his arm as he fell. She pinned it in between his shoulder blades. "Who are you?" she asked, sitting on his back, cross legged. "The name is Will." he replied through gritted teeth. "Okay, now what do you want with me?" she asked. "FINN! ZACH! JORDAN! DANIEL!" Will shouted.

Rylee gasped and through a hand over his mouth. He bit into her hand, drawing blood. She screamed in pain and drew her hand back. Four other boys appeared. "This is the girl, Will?" one asked. "What do you think?" Will snapped back. She suddenly realized he was British. "Come here, Rylee. We don't want to hurt you." another said. "Over my dead body." she shouted. "Do we really need to arrange that?" a brown haired boy sighed. The on who asked Will if she was the girl.

"Charlie wants them alive, guys." a blonde sighed. The other boy just stood there, staring at me. "Fine. But can I bring my book? I have a strong feeling this drive isn't going to be fun." Rylee said. "Come on, let's go." Will grabbed her arm as she scooped up her book. "You grab me again, you're face will be smashed." she snarled, noting he was gorgeous.

The boy who was staring at her chuckled. "It's time that somebody told Will off." he said. "I'm Finn. That's Daniel. This Zach. He's Jordan. And you know who Will is." a brown haired boy said. "Rylee." she said shortly. "Let's go get the other two." Zach walked to a black van. "I'm driving."

Emma giggled as Mia splashed water into her face. "Stop! I need to go see what my dad is up to!" Emma splashed water back at Mia. "Be quick." Mia insisted. Emma rolled her eyes and got out of the water. She ran up front, barefoot. Her dad was no where in sight. "Dad!" Emma called. She frowned as she got no reply. She made her way around her dad's truck. A brown haired boy was leaning against the truck.

Emma almost panicked. Almost. She knew what she was doing, though. "Who are you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. "Zach, and you?" the boy replied. "Emma. But my real question I have for you is, why are you in my drive way, leaning against my dad's truck?" she demanded, grabbing the boy's the wrist.

"You need to come with me, sweetie." he said, looking around me. "Give me one reason why I should!" Emma exclaimed. "Becuase I'm here to protect you. And we need to go now, if I'm suppose to do my job." Zach started to drag her to a black van. Emma screamed. He covered her mouth. "Shhhhhhh! He'll hear us." Zach hissed. "Claire. Open the door."

The door slid open and a pretty blonde stood before them, smiling. "How's the girls?' he asked. "Rylee demands to call home and have a notebook. Jilli won't talk. Otherwise good." Claire said. He lead her into the van and sat her next to a caramel brown haired girl. "Hi, my name is Rylee. That's Jilli. Looks like they're taking us to Charlie." the girl smiled. Emma didn't. Jilli didn't. And Rylee's fell right away as all the girls screamed when they saw that they were going to hurtle off a CLIFF!

**So literal cliff hanger there. Hope you like it! Thanks bye!**

**Agent Ryls**


End file.
